To Name A Sakura
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Soft, gentle, innocent as a sakura petal. How amazing that such a tiny, delicate thing can melt a heart of ice? The FIRST first time of Zoisite and Kunzite. Based on my fic Our First Breath of Life, but can be a general lemon. YAOI


**Our First Breath of Life:**

The shadow moved from fellow shadow to fellow shadow on almost silent feet. The fear of being caught was at the foremost of the shadow's thoughts. But the person with white hair…it had to see him again. If only just to see him. This very thought terrified the shadow to know end, never had it felt such things before. Ever. And to experience it now with someone it hardly knew was unnerving. But the sensation that drew it to the silver-eyed young man was irresistible.

At the sight of the visitor's door the shadow paused in uncertainty. What if it was caught? What would happen to it? Would it be punished? Touched? It shuddered at the very thought. While it longed for touch it feared it as well. It feared what it might feel, what others would feel.

Coming to a decision, the shadow slid the white-haired guest's door open and entered the suite. After taking three deep breaths the shadow closed the door behind it and started forward. It knew the layout of this room well. It had cleaned it numerous times, but that didn't take into account the guests, guest, who could appear at anytime from anywhere.

But it continued onward. The irresistible pull drawing it into the bedroom. Taking cautious steps the shadow approached the bed. There lay the beautiful young man who had been so kind to the shadow. Had welcomed it, spoken to it, treated it with kindness, and didn't think he was nothing but a useless dumb slave. This man had seen a person in the shadow. A person who longed to leave the shadow and blossom in the light like the sakura tree in the courtyard and the one just outside this man's bedroom window.

Carefully the shadow sat on the feather mattress and simply gazed at the sleeping albino. With the moonlight shining through the window on his face, he looked like a thing made of snow and ice. But the shadow could detect a small semblance of warmth just beneath the surface that longed to be released, but was hesitant and as yet unsure of its possible welcome. The shadow understood this feeling. Understood it far too well.

Hesitantly, it reached out to touch the moonlight colored hair. Already it could imagine the feeling of those silky strands falling through its fingers. But then it caught itself. It couldn't touch. It couldn't. Blinking away its longing it glanced out the window to the moonlit sakura tree silhouetted against the night sky. It sighed. A brief glance back at those silver eyes and…

Silver eyes.

Instantly, the shadow leapt up from its comfortable position and bolted for the door. But its hand was caught and it was yanked back to face the now fully awake and standing guest. No. No this couldn't be. It had been caught. That thought drained what resistance it still had away until it stood silent and docile in its captor's iron grip, its eyes downcast. It would be beaten soundly for this.

"You did well," the guest whispered. "I'm truly impressed. Your tread was practically silent. I believe that, if I hadn't been listening for it, I wouldn't have known of your approach."

The shadow stared at the guest's silver eyes in surprise. This was certainly not what it had been expecting. What was the guest saying? Was he congratulating it?

"Yes, lad, I am congratulating you."

What? How did he know what…?

"Your thoughts are obvious boy. I see them on your face, in your eyes, in your movements. You speak loudly, but without saying a single word aloud. That is a gift."

The shadow blushed.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, lad. I give you my word that when you leave tonight, no one will hear of your visit from me. On one condition."

The shadow bowed its head knowing he would ask it to sleep with him.

"I would like you to visit me again tomorrow night and as often as you can any night afterword so you can teach me your language."

What? Language? What language?

"As I've said, you speak loudly, but I have yet to completely understand you. I would like to learn your silent language. And in return I will teach you to speak aloud if you wish. Or, if not, then I will simply keep you company. I swear on my name that I will not ask you to share my bed nor do anything that will make you feel any discomfort. If you don't want to visit me than I will still remain silent, but…I will be lonely."

That's it? That's all he wants?

"What do you say? A simple nod or shake of your head will do."

The shadow nods. The guest smiles causing his moonlit eyes to sparkle.

"Then I will see you tomorrow night. But now, I suggest you return to your bed. You will need your rest."

LATER

The boy knelt before Kunzite in silence. He gazed into the frozen eyes steadily. Hesitantly, he leaned forward so his knees brushed Kunzite's. Their eyes never broke contact. Carefully, the coppery-haired boy slid forward so he straddled the stoic guest and just gazed into those icy orbs. His green eyes flickered to Kunzite's lips then back up to his eyes silently asking permission. Seeing no denial, he returned his gaze to those pale lips as he shyly leaned in. After a couple false starts, he finally brushed his lips against Kunzite's like a brush of a butterfly's wing. Brief and light.

When he felt no response, the boy pulled back, his head bowed so his curly locks shadowed his face. Then he felt two fingers brush his chin and lift his face to Kunzite's. Blinking uncertainly, he met Kunzite's frozen gaze. A moment of silence and stillness.

Then Kunzite dove forward and captured the boy's lips in a firm lip lock he had no intention of breaking. Kunzite's right hand slipped behind the copper head as his left encircled the slender body pulling it flush against his. The boy's eyelids dropped shut as strange tingles and sensations that were both his and not raced through his body setting his nerves on fire and leaving him begging for more. He kissed back as best as someone with no practice kissing could. His hands shyly pressed themselves on Kunzite's chest fisting the other's clothes.

Kunzite couldn't help cheering inside when he felt his little sakura respond to his kiss. He felt the youth's slender hands clutch his shirt in their fists and let his right hand glide up and down the other's back in gentle strokes. He'd let the lad decide whether they should allow this to go any further. However, when nothing happened, the desire to tease overwhelmed him and he broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva connecting his and his student's lips. He smirked at the boy's expression of loss and almost laughed at how the other's swollen lips twitched and desperately sought his, but he dodged them expertly and instead leaned next to the boy's ear and breathed, "If you want more, tell me."

He felt the tremors rack the pale body as he whispered and listened to the youth swallow nervously. "Say my name, like you did before. I know you can if you want to. I won't go any further unless you say my name. Now say it, my little sakura. Say it."

His sakura's breaths fluttered unsteadily as Kunzite's caressing hand drifted a little lower down his back than was necessary. "Say it, little one. Please."

"K—Ku…nzi…to…sama…" a small uncertain voice rough from disuse murmured breathlessly.

"Thank you," can the simple answer.

Immediately, Kunzite slipped his hand under the rim of his student's pants and caressed the younger's buttocks drawing a surprised gasp then a breathy sigh. "Do you want me to go further?"

The youth nodded and Kunzite massaged his behind causing the touched one to moan seductively and press himself closer to the elder. Instinctively, Kunzite pushed back and felt the younger's arousal brush against his. Smiling he rubbed their arousals together gently at first, but then more roughly as the gasps of pleasure increased. Kunzite slipped his right hand between the two of them and cupped the younger's arousal causing the boy's breath to catch and his legs to twitch involuntarily.

Enjoying himself immensely, Kunzite carefully lay his little sakura down on his bed so he lay atop him and slipped a hand under the boy's shirt and started easing it up revealing more skin for him to kiss and caress. Finally, he was able to manipulate the fabric over the coppery head whereby he claimed those lips once more. They were soft and pliant as well as warm and moist. He already loved them.

But he broke their kiss too soon and started trailing butterfly light kisses down the boy's neck and down his chest to his nipples. Teasingly, he nipped the left nipple and sucked on it. The green-eyed boy mewled and his hands wove themselves into Kunzite's white locks. Loving the youth's reactions, Kunzite swirled his tongue around and over the now pert nipple before moving to the other so as to give it the same treatment.

Finally finished, Kunzite dragged his moist tongue down the center of the smooth chest and over the soft, sensitive abdomen enjoying how it fluttered under his tongue's light touch. He stopped when he reached the pant line and blew on the still moist trail causing the lovely body to freeze momentarily.

"I'll go further, if you want me to," Kunzite murmured.

"Kun…zito…sama…" came the faint reply.

"Hn. As you wish, little sakura." And with that, Kunzite started undoing the binding hold the pants up and began sliding the fabric down giving his eyes time to drink in his sakura's shapely, almost feminine legs. When the pants were finally removed, and the pale legs were bared in the moonlight, Kunzite simply stared. The only item of clothing left on the quivering body beneath him was the underclothes which covered the bulge between the boy's legs. He wouldn't touch that until he was sure he'd be welcomed.

So instead, he turned his attention to the newly uncovered legs. Leaning down he brushed the tip of his nose along the boy's left inner thigh thrilling in the sensations he could feel just from touching the pale skin. It felt like touching Nephrite's or Jadeite's skin, only better. He kissed the thigh where it met the boy's hip. Nuzzling in the warm joint he licked and kissed till he knew he had exhausted that area entirely whereas he blew on the still wet dip delighting in the boy's moans and whimpers.

Taking his chances, Kunzite placed his lips on the clothed arousal by his face in a gentle kiss and immediately felt slender fingers tangle harshly in his hair. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, only just keeping his disappointment from coloring his voice.

"N…no…"

Kunzite smiled. "A new word. I'm proud of you, little one. Here's your reward." Kunzite's sneaky hand worked itself into the underwear before him until the boy's arousal was out in the open whereupon he started pumping it with his palm. The pleasured one gasped and moaned in pleasure as one of his own hands rested on Kunzite's begging him to continue. It didn't take long for the lovely face to match the shade of his dark hair and his arousal to begin to harden in excitement.

Satisfied so far, Kunzite proceeded to remove the underwear the rest of the way and toss it aside in the pile of clothes already on the floor. Returning his attention to the now semi-hard length, he took hold of the limp weight in his cool fingers and kissed the tip lightly. Teasingly, he ran his tongue down the sensitive underside before kissing the base all the while taking immense pleasure in his sakura's vocalizations which varied from moans, to whimpers, to mewls, to gasps.

"Little sakura," he murmured just loud enough to be heard. The pleasure one barely managed a hummed response. "I'm going to take you now. Trust me."

"…t…ta…ke me?..."

"Yes. But you must trust me. Can you do that, my little sakura?"

"…y…yes…gen…tle…ah!..."

"I promise I'll be gentle." Then without further warning Kunzite took the pulsing arousal in his mouth whole. His sakura, not expecting this, bucked and arched his back with a choked cry of surprise. After placing two fingers at the base of the organ to steady it, Kunzite started tracing his tongue along the ribbed skin in his mouth, and started pumping it slowly, rhythmically.

The boy started thrusting weakly into him, meeting his full mouth eagerly while his eyes squeezed shut and his hands sought desperately for something to grip. Eventually his right hand caught the side of the bed frame in a death grip and his left buried itself in the soft, tickling snow that fell from the head of the one pleasuring him. He gasped as teeth brushed his now painfully hard member as he continued to thrust uncontrollably into Kunzite's mouth. He couldn't seem to get enough air to breath or stop rubbing his legs against Kunzite's still clothed body in a desperate search for touch.

Kunzite could feel the length in his mouth twitching and taste the precum as he brushed his teeth against the rock hard organ. The boy's pace was increasing. Soon. He'd come soon. Maybe…

His convulsing sakura suddenly thrust violently and came in his mouth crying out in ecstasy. Hurriedly, Kunzite swallowed the boy's seed before he realized what he was doing, withdrew from the now limp organ, and pushed himself back up to be face-to-face with his copper haired lover.

"Wha…what did you say?" he asked in a hesitant whisper.

Those two jade orbs slowly made themselves visible under heavy lids and stared hazily into his silver ones. "Kunzito-sama."

"You…you said my name…when you…came…" his shock apparent in his obvious lack of composure.

The youth nodded wearily before he saw Kunzite's lips twitch into a smile and his eyes soften as small spurts of quiet laughter fell from the elder's lips. "Say it again for me," he begged as he placed his forehead against the boy's flushed one.

"Kunzito-sama."

Kunzite smiled in quiet joy.

"My…name is…Zoisito."

_Zoisito?_

Kunzite sat back in astonishment. "Zoisito!"

The spent youth nodded sleepily and Kunzite smiled widely before nuzzling the boy's throat lovingly. "Of course it is, my little Zoisito."

LATER

Zoisite arched against his stomach planting gentle kisses across his face as the need hit him. "Kunzito-sama?" he all but gasped.

"Hmm?" said man respond, too busy loving Zoisite's neck to give a proper response.

"Before…," he licked his lips nervously, "before we do this I need to know…"

Confused, Kunzite pulled away and gazed into those glittering green gems curiously.

"Do you love me, or do you want me?"

Kunzite stare at his soon-to-be lover incredulously. Zoisite saw his elder try to respond and placed a single finger against the other's lips to silence him as he continued. "Please, tell me the truth." Another butterfly kiss planted itself on his lover's nose. "Kunzito-sama."

Kunzite caught the beautiful face in his hands and met those jade eyes with his own silver. Zoisite gazed back into them steadily, something Kunzite had always admired about him. The boy could stare into his eyes unwaveringly whereas almost everyone else couldn't, even Nephrito and Jadeito couldn't accomplish this perfectly. He loved those soulful jade eyes. As he looked into them now, he could see an emotion filling them, the depths of which he couldn't even begin to fathom.

"Zoisito," he whispered tenderly, his angular face reflecting his honesty, "I love you more than you can possibly imagine. I give you my word."

A tear slid down Zoisite's perfect cheek and Kunzite kissed it away, tasting the saltiness on his lips. When their eyes met again Zoisite's orbs were sparkling with joy and his face was smiling gloriously. So much so, the elder can't hold back his own smile.

"Are you ready, little one?" Kunzite asked.

Zoisite nodded but his eyes held worries. Longing to ease that worry, Kunzite reached over to the oil he'd bought the other day coated his fingers with the sweet smelling stuff. "Lean forward, beloved," he commanded gently.

Obeying, the youth pressed himself against his lover's chest therefore leaving his virgin entrance open to the night air. "This may hurt a little, but don't try to fight me. It'll hurt worse if you do," Kunzite instructed. He waited patiently for the younger male to nod before sliding one finger into the tight hole.

Zoisite squeaked and buried his face in Kunzite's hair. "You alright, little one?" the icy lover asked concerned. Another nod and whimper and he continued to press the digit in until it could go no further.

"Now a second."

Another faint squeak and the youth tightened his grip on Kunzite as the two fingers started scissoring and stretching the entrance.

"Last one," Kunzite whispered as he pushed in the third digit. Zoisite sobbed quietly into his shoulder and he stopped his movements. "Zoisito?"

"Don't stop…please."

"I'm sorry." Then the intruders were gone leaving Zoisite with a slightly bereft feeling. "It's your turn. Are you sure you want to do it this way, koibito? There are other ways."

"No, I'm fine just a little…hum…anxious," the youth murmured faintly as he tried to wipe away the tears from his smarting eyes as if afraid Kunzite would notice. But the snowy-haired lover saw them nonetheless and felt guilt assail him and he caressed Zoisite's thighs with his large hands.

Regaining his composure, the pale boy moved into position and hesitantly lowered himself onto Kunzite's length gasping in pain as he was pierced. His fears increased with the pain until he couldn't take it anymore and he lifted himself off and started to crawl away as tears of both shame and fear colored by sadness spilled down his cheeks. He wasn't good enough. He'd never be good enough. He was a nobody and…it hurt.

But strong arms embraced him from behind halting him in his path and drawing him to Kunzite's firm chest where he was held tenderly by the object of his affection who proceeded to nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"I…I can't. It hurts. I shouldn't even be-" He stopped when Kunzite's cool finger brushed across his lips silkily.

"No," his love murmured against his neck. "You're not ready for that yet. But perhaps you could try one more way before you give up completely."

Zoisite shook his head despairingly as more tears leaked from his lovely eyes. "But I can't. I shouldn't even be here. I…What if they find me?"

"They won't. I promise. And please try again, for me. I'll be gentle, but you must trust me completely if we do it this way. Alright, Zoisito-koi?"

Said youth blushed at the new nickname, but nodded all the same. "Be gentle, please," he whispered meekly.

"I promise I will. Stop me the moment you feel pain or when you want it to end." He waited for Zoisite to nod again before he gently turned his love around so they faced each other. Then he captured the boy's eyes in his and gently laid the boy down on the bed beneath him never once breaking their visual contact. Zoisite squirmed nervously under his gaze but smiled shakily in reassurance. "Trust me, Zoisito-koi," Kunzite whispered.

Once he knelt on all fours on top of Zoisite in the same position his love had been in only minutes before, Kunzite leaned down and kissed those precious lips tenderly. "Trust me."

"I do."

Smiling quietly, Kunzite slid his hand down Zoisite's quivering body to his lover's soft thigh slowly lifting the leg just enough for him to have direct access to Zoisite's entrance where he positioned himself. "I'm going in now, alright?"

Zoisite met his silver eyes with his jade steadily and nodded. "Gently," he breathed in a barely audible whisper.

The snowy hair tickled the youth's face as his pale lover kissed him chastely. "Always."

Then he was entered. Zoisite's breath caught in his throat in a quiet exclamation as he felt himself being stretched. His hands sprang up to clutch desperately to the coils of iron that were Kunzite's arms placed on either side of his head. Squeezing his eyes shut he gasped for breath trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. It hurt. Oh, it hurt.

"Almost there. Just a bit more, little one," Kunzite whispered in a slightly strained voice.

When he was fully sheathed in Zoisite's body he stayed motionless, waiting for Zoisite to allow him to go further or call a stop to it. His intense eyes searched the boy's face for any signs of discomfort, and found many. Guilt gnawed at him until he saw the lines of discomfort disappear from that angelic face beneath him. Then came the word he'd prayed to Nephrite's stars he would hear.

"Move." That single whispered monosyllabic word tinged with pain and love left no room for refusal, not that Kunzite would have.

As slowly and as carefully as he could, he withdrew from Zoisite's tight convulsing heat halfway before moving back in again. Slowly, so slowly he continued entering and exiting his beloved sakura. His member twitched begging for more but he forced himself to hold back, to be gentle. This wasn't the time to lose himself. This wasn't for him as much as it was for Zoisite.

And the quiet whimpers and breathy gasps he drew from his copper-haired love were reward enough. He felt the boy's digging nails relax their grip until they merely hung onto his biceps with just enough strength needed for them to stay in place. He watched as Zoisite's face transformed until it practically glowed with pleasure. Then he heard what he never thought he'd hear that night.

"More…please…more…" Zoisite gasped.

Obediently, Kunzite started pulling out completely before plunging back in just a little bit quicker and with just a bit more force. He was thoroughly enjoying this slow, rhythmic dance, though he did wish he could adhere to his own arousal's longings and simply pound into Zoisite's all-encompassing heat until the boy was completely senseless. But he held back for fear of hurting his little sakura.

Zoisite felt his breath evade him as he gasped and mewled in desperate lustful need. The feeling of Kunzite inside him was…was…amazing…addicting…indescribable. He couldn't think of a word that could adequately describe the wonderfully addicting sensations he was experiencing right now. He couldn't think coherently period. It was too…too…ah!

He felt his body move with Kunzite's in their slow, sensual dance and took intense pleasure in the constant contact of skin against skin combined with the almost obscene squishing sounds from their union. But his lust filled mind wanted more. His lust filled body wanted…demanded more. He wanted Kunzite to enter him harder, deeper, faster. He could hear himself begging for these things even as he felt his lover's tongue trace the shell of his ear causing him to shiver.

Then he felt the rhythm change, quicken. He felt Kunzite bunch the muscles in his arms and lean in closer so they had as much physical contact as was humanly possible in their positions. He slid his hands up Kunzite's sweat-slick arms onto his lover's tanned back which he lovingly caressed with splayed fingers and feathery light brushes. He heard Kunzite's breaths deepen as he too started to feel the need for more air. This…this truly was…wonderful.

Kunzite held Zoisite against him as he thrust deeply into his love. He could feel Zoisite's legs rub against him as they entangled themselves around his own legs, just as the boy started bucking against him insistently. Taking his chances he withdrew from Zoisite so he was practically out of the boy's body fully, gathered himself, trusting his lover would buck into him with just as much force, and thrust into his sakura fiercely.

Zoisite was drowning in pleasure tinged with pain but masochistically enjoying himself beyond his imagination. That is, until he felt Kunzite start to pull out of him almost completely. Fearing his lover was finished and was preparing to leave, he entangled his legs with his lover's in an effort to keep him here when he felt Kunzite's muscular body coil like snake preparing to attack. Then he was fiercely pierced with enough force to send him reeling back in surprise. His eyes popped open as he arched his back and cried out in shock, but his cry almost instantly morphed from surprise to pleasure when Kunzite's length struck something deep inside him that drove him insane with pleasure.

"Again," he begged as his body writhed against Kunzite's in an attempt to regain what it had just experienced. Kunzite obliged by slamming into the same spot with just as much force as before.

"Ah! Again," Zoisite repeated gasping. Again Kunzite struck that wonderful spot.

"Again!"

Again and again Kunzite thrust into Zoisite's sweet spot and again and again Zoisite begged for a repeat of the feeling until pretty soon the poor boy couldn't even form an articulate word. Just sounds, moans, whimpers, cries, and breathy gasps escaped his rosy lips. Lips which were instantly taken back into Kunzite's possession with enough passion to send them both into blissful ecstasy. Plunging his tongue into the younger's mouth, Kunzite explored every nook and cranny with an ecstatic exuberance he rarely showed in public. His hands touched and caressed anywhere and everywhere they could reach. After a blissful few moments, Kunzite's possessive lips joined the hunt to find every sensitive spot on Zoisite's body.

"Don't stop! Oh, heavens…guh!...d…don't…stop…," Zoisite practically gasped.

Zoisite's legs pressed against Kunzite's hips insistently as they moved with the erotic rhythm of the two love makers. But it was the thing between Zoisite's legs that brought intense discomfort and unrelieved pain, a pain which Kunzite seemed to sense. For not a minute after Zoisite felt he'd explode if he couldn't touch himself, Kunzite grasped his straining member and massaged it to their already set rhythm forcing the boy to buck violently into his lover's hand and fling his head back in intense pleasure.

It became incredibly difficult to keep himself silent. He had to bite his hand, squeeze his eyes shut, and focus solely on keeping quiet. But Kunzite wouldn't have it. He murmured in a voice deepened by lust, "Don't. I love your voice."

"But…they'll –ah!- hear me," the youth managed to gasp after his hand was removed by his lover who kissed the indention in the very center of his palm.

"Let them," Kunzite said as he moved to peppering Zoisite's face with kisses.

At Zoisite's shocked gasp, Kunzite saw his chance and kissed his lover again, effectively silencing any arguments that may have been uttered. He knew he was close, but his pride wouldn't let him come first. All it would take was the one thing he lacked. And he knew how to get it.

He broke the kiss, treasuring the sight of Zoisite's swollen and bruised lips twitching for more. He smiled and murmured, "Look at me."

Those green eyes remained closed to him.

"Zoisito, look at me. I want to see your eyes."

Dark eyelashes fluttered open to reveal twin pools of liquid jade which reflected the moonlight beautifully. "There. Now hear my voice Zoisito. Come for me."

The youth blushed darkly but his eyes never wavered from Kunzite's silver flecks of ice. His breathing increased as he neared his impending climax. Then Kunzite lowered his face to whisper in Zoisite's ear, "Come with me, Zoisite-koi. Come for me my lovely little sakura."

As if those words were the final straw, Zoisite bucked and exploded onto Kunzite's stomach in a rush of ecstasy, pleasure, and heat. His climactic cry was only just muffled by Kunzite's quick lips which ensnared his in a possessive lip lock once more. He felt Kunzite release inside him just as he went limp from his own orgasm. The muscles in his behind contracted to be sure they had milked every last drop that could possibly be drawn from Kunzite's now limp arousal before the snowy-haired lover collapsed on the younger's chest in fulfilled exhaustion and he pulled out of Zoisite's blissfully wet heat.

All Zoisite's sexually satisfied mind could understand amidst the fog of post-coital ecstasy it still hovered in was the feeling of Kunzite sprawled on top of him. It felt so right lying beneath Kunzite like this. They seemed to mold to each other's bodies as if they were made specifically with the other in mind. The last thing he remembered thinking was how soft Kunzite's feathery, white tresses were as they tickled his neck and face before he surrendered to well earned sleep.

A single, almost inaudible word echoed in the now silent chambers left behind by its sole occupants in their dreams. "Kunzito-sama."

**Tomorrow, It Begins:**

There is one other thing as well."

"Who else dies?" Zoisite asked half jokingly. However, when he saw the seriousness in Helios orange orbs his laughter faded as quickly as it had come. "Helios?"

"There's a woman. A woman with silver hair. She's going to die. Whoever she is, she's important. I knew that instant I saw her. There were two people with her as well. A man with long white hair like Kunzite's, but longer. And another woman with long, curly black hair."

"The woman with the Crystal?"

Helios shook his head negatively. "This woman's kind. I saw how gentle she was with the dying lady. She wore a short yellow dress and she had…she had…a golden crescent mark on her forehead. So did the man, now that I think about it."

A golden crescent mark. That struck a chord. Urgently Zoisite shook his white-haired brother, "Helios! Listen to me carefully. Did the woman have a crescent on her forehead as well? Think carefully."

Helios's eyes burned into Zoisite's jade spheres as he tried to remember. "Yes. Yes, I believe she did. Why, do you know her?"

The Tennou swallowed again nervously and nodded. "She's Queen Selena of the Silver Millennium."

The priest's orange eyes practically bulged from their sockets at the news. "We…we have to warn her!"

"Do you think it'll make a difference?" Zoisite asked wearily.

"Honestly," Helios said quietly, "no, I don't think so. But better we try and take the chance that it does, than ignore it all together."

"True enough. But do you think it's wise? What would happen if the future changed?"

"To be frank, I don't think whatever we say and do now will alter the events."

**Tainted Hearts, Caged Souls:**

You may go now if y-"

He was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he called, slightly annoyed.

The door opened to reveal Nephrite. The brunette took in the scene for a moment before announcing, "I was just wondering if the two of you wanted to come to my place for a drink. Since we're all reunited I figured why not celebrate. Drinks on me."

There was a beat of silence.

"Will Jadeite be there?" Zoisite asked hopefully.

Turning to the youth, Nephrite smiled and winked. "You bet."

Kunzite couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he saw Nephrite wink at Zoisite. Immediately, he flushed slightly and tried to figure out why he'd felt the way he did. Not wanting to waste a chance to get to know his fellow Shitennou whom he'd be working with soon, he too nodded.

Smiling widely, Nephrite turned to go pausing only long enough to throw, "By the way, welcome to the family," over his shoulder to Kunzite before teleporting away.

Kunzite arched an eyebrow. _This should be interesting._

XxX

It most certainly _was_ interesting. Especially when Jadeite and Zoisite had started getting drunk. Jadeite began laughing and cuddling against Nephrite who welcomed the attention, to Kunzite's mild surprise. Nephrite, however seemed completely sober, despite the amount of wine he'd consumed. Kunzite made a mental note to never try to out drink the second Tennou.

Zoisite was…well…he was something. The poor boy was trying desperately to stand on wobbly legs and failing miserably. When he finally collapsed, the youth's face froze in surprise before he started giggling cutely. Despite himself, Kunzite smirked in amusement. The boy was definitely adorable with his face flushed like that. Plus all that copper hair falling over his shoulder in a mass of curls and glittering green eyes only slightly dulled from intoxication, only added to his cuteness.

After several hours, Nephrite stood holding an unconscious Jadeite in his arms and smiled apologetically at Kunzite. "Sorry, friend, but it appears you'll have to take Zoisite back to your place. He doesn't do so well on his own when he's like this. Poor thing starts bumping into walls, not to mention he doesn't hold back on his feelings and thoughts. I suggest you at least keep him nearby so he doesn't do anything _too_ stupid."

Mildly annoyed, Kunzite said, "You were planning on this the whole time weren't you?"

Nephrite blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I get the feeling you two should be together in more ways than one. So I figured I'd help things along a bit. Sorry I can't stay longer," he said with anything but an apologetic expression. Then he vanished in a teleport leaving Kunzite to stare curiously at an oblivious Zoisite who was staring at his bottle of wine with more interest than Kunzite believed it deserved.

Sighing heavily, Kunzite stood and took the drunken youth in his arms and teleported back to his castle.

**Tainted Hearts, Caged Souls:**

_"…mmm…fine…with…me…" Jadeite moaned between kisses._

Satisfied his prey wouldn't fight him, Nephrite began pleasuring his lover in earnest. Touches, caresses, kisses, licks, meaningless murmurs. He poured them out to his blonde counterpart with complete and utter abandon.

Jadeite moaned when he felt his elder's mouth reach his pant line. This was definitely moving faster than he'd planned. But he was enjoying it nonetheless. Fingers slipped between his pants and his heated skin slowly but steadily baring his flushed body to the cool air. His breath began to flutter unsteadily.

But instead of completely removing his pants, as he had first though –hoped-, Jadeite felt his lover's hands move around his waist until they clamped onto his soft bottom. He gasped and blushed heavily.

"A little fast today, aren't we?" he managed to whisper.

Nephrite chuckled. "Well, seeing as you have work to get to and I have all day, I figured, why not make this relatively quick and save the looong, exxxtended fun for later tonight. Who knows. I may not even let you close your eyes."

The elder smiled at the horrified look on his lover's face. He chuckled and slipped a finger inside the boy's entrance drawing a surprised gasp from those purple lips. He pumped the digits steadily to a rhythm that quickly began to cause the blonde to begin bucking up against him. The feel of his lover's still clothed length rubbing up so pleasurably against his own gave the stargazer just enough incentive to drive a second finger into Jadeite's heat to join the first.

Jadeite squeaked when he felt the unexpected companion burst through his tight ring of muscles. It hurt like fire, but it wasn't all bad. Especially when those wander, scissoring fingers brushed against something deep within him that caused him to seize up abruptly.

"Ah! There!" he gasped.

But instead of continuing to press and explore the sensitive spot like Jadeite expected, the digits were removed from his body. The intense loss of both the not completely _un_welcome intruders and the incredible pleasure drawn from a single touch in just the right place caused tears to form in the blonde youth's eyes.

Nephrite met his lover's watery blue eyes and smiled gently. He leaned down so his lips were parallel to Jadeite's ear and whispered, "Don't worry, little Jadey."

The blonde wriggled and moaned at the nickname.

"I won't leave you hanging. I'm not sadistic like I hear Kunzite is, after all." Then without preamble, he plunged his arousal fully into the blonde's barely prepared body.

When his lover suddenly lanced into him without any warning and barely any preparation, Jadeite squeaked in pain. His only coherent thoughts, if you could call them coherent, were: _Since when did he get my pants down low enough to do that? And since when did he remove his own pants?_

Completely oblivious to his lover's confusion, Nephrite paused in his movement just long enough for his blonde lover to breathe more easily before he began rocking. Jadeite's arms clutched desperately at Nephrite's back seeking some sort of hold to anchor him to reality. This was all so sudden.

And Nephrite wasn't being gentle.

Nephrite thrust deep into his lover each and every time drawing a different sound with each different place his length struck. But it was the strangled cry that he was listening for, and found when he struck just the right place. Narrowing his focus to that specific point, he thrust again and again with all his strength until Jadeite was literally in tears.

The blonde's cries became frantic. It hurt so badly, but it also felt so good. How could this be? How could something be both so incredibly painful, and so incredibly amazing at the same time?

He barely had time to contemplate these questions before Nephrite's arms slithered around his body and he was yanked up so he sat in his lover's lap again. This was new. They'd never made love like this before. _Ah! But then…Nephrite's never been this forceful before either._

It didn't make sense. They were both still mostly clothed. Nephrite still wore his uniform shirt, though it was unbuttoned, and his pants were still on, leaving only his arousal free of its fabric constraints. Constraints that been rapidly replaced by more physically intimate ones. Jadeite's uniform jacket was off his shoulders and hanging by his elbows revealing his chest and the top half of his back to the air and Nephrite's constantly searching hands and mouth. His pants had been kicked off sometime since all this began. _Man, I must really be out of to miss my pants coming off,_ Jadeite remarked sardonically.

But his thoughts were cut off when he felt Nephrite's lips capture his once again entangling their two tongues in a wet and slimy dance. He wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders clinging to the brunette as if for dear life as his lover continued to pound mercilessly into him. He felt his body rise and fall with Nephrite's continued thrusts, but for some reason…he wasn't feeling anything. He didn't feel the need to come even though he felt like he urgently needed to. It was as if something was holding him back, preventing him from climaxing.

It was painful.

He screamed when Nephrite struck his prostate once again, and the brunette smirked. He angled himself so that each one of his powerful thrusts was sure to strike that spot that drove his lover crazy. He was close, but he could tell Jadeite wasn't.

Good, it was working.

Tears slid down Jadeite's face as the pain and mixed pleasure continued to bombard him. His length felt like it was going to explode…but it didn't to his painful frustration. _Why? Why aren't able to come? What's stopping me? Ugh! Why aren't I coming?_

Nephrite chuckled in his ear. "Simple. Because I won't let you. Not until I'm good and ready."

"..h…huh…?" was the blonde's intelligent response.

Another chuckle, this one accompanied by a sharp nip on his ear. "You heard me. You'll just have to wait."

"B…but I…c-can't…"

"Hmmm? Yes, you can. You don't have a choice."

Jadeite cried as his lover thrust into him. Oh, it hurt. It hurt so bad. He slipped his hand between his legs and began pumping himself to his lover's already preset rhythm. But he still wouldn't come.

Then Nephrite suddenly pierced him painfully deep and came with a loud finishing moan. The hot liquid filled Jadeite's deepest inner self, leaving him feel complete…but he still hadn't come. And it still hurt.

But it wasn't over. Nephrite started pumping him again. _What! A second round!_

Jadeite opened his mouth to ask what Nephrite was doing when his lips were suddenly overly busy with another set of overeager lips that pressed themselves forcefully against his. His hand that had been busy pumping himself was yanked away from its self ordained job and replaced on its former location on Nephrite's back.

He moaned in frustration and nipped his lover's tongue.

"Hmm? Still can't come, Jadey?" Nephrite teased.

"Don't call me th-"

"I guess it's not time yet then." A brilliant smile adorned the dark Shitennou's face leaving Jadeite with a rather unsettling feeling.

"…I…I thought you…said…I sho-should –Ngh!-…get to work with…Gah!...Morga," the blonde stammered dazedly.

Nephrite smirked. "True…you should. But not 'till I'm good an' ready."

Jadeite paled.

Another bout of fierce piercing on Nephrite's part and screaming on Jadeite's part brought the elder to hi second climax, and leaving the other hanging yet again.

Jadeite was sobbing when Nephrite finally came again. "…please…please…make me come…please…" the poor boy begging weakly with what little strength he had left.

Nephrite held the pathetically limp boy close to him listening to the sobs uttered by his ear and feeling the tears land on his now bare shoulder as guilt assailed him. But he knew it would be worth it in the end. Perhaps he wouldn't force the boy to hold out for another round as he'd originally planned. He sighed. He guessed he really wasn't as strong as he'd thought when it came to his adorable blonde lover.

He started thrusting against and almost winced Jadeite's sobs increased. He was gentle this time, his thrusts slow and deliberate. It was almost too slow. After two rounds of intense and powerful lovemaking, to suddenly switch methods so abruptly was painful physically.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he released his magical hold on Jadeite's length allowing the sensations of an oncoming orgasm to take hold of the boy. He heard the sobs slow and breaths increase. He felt Jadeite's grasping fingers claw and clutch at his muscular back. He heard the gasps of pain become cries of pleasure. Cries he soon participated in when he felt himself nearing completion.

But nothing could have prepared either of them for the result.

When Nephrite came, he released his magical hold on Jadeite's arousal completely and arched his back as he came a third time with a long drawn out moan. But Jadeite…Jadeite screamed in intense ecstasy as his long awaited orgasm finally came and with a force he'd never dreamed was possible. Instead of the usually quick and intensely pleasurable burst of ecstasy, Jadeite arched his back and screamed as his orgasm burst onto Nephrite's lap for several seconds bringing with it more pleasure than he ever thought possible.

Then, when it was finally over, Jadeite collapsed against his lover's body gasping for breath. Nephrite could do nothing save hold his invigorated lover tenderly in his arms and marvel at how wonderfully adorable the sight of Jadeite coming had been. _He_ was right.

Gently, Nephrite lifted his lover off of him and lay the still deeply breathing youth onto the couch pillows before kneeing on all fours around the flushed body. He brushed a few stray golden curls out of his lover's sweat dampened face and smiled. "How was it?" he asked gently.

After a few moments of gasping, Jadeite whispered faintly, "A…mazing. But why…?"

"Why didn't you come before?" Nephrite finished.

Weakly, the blonde nodded. Smiling, Nephrite trailed a finger along Jadeite's jaw line. "Well, I wouldn't let you."

"Hnn?"

"I wouldn't let you. I held back your orgasm until I wanted you to come," Nephrite explained quietly.

Jadeite stared in confusion before his eyes hardened and he glared at his lover. "You're cruel."

"Hmph," Nephrite chuckled, leaning down to kiss his still sweaty lover chastely. "In your opinion."

He pulled away to gather his clothes saying, "You should stay here and rest. I've already informed Morga that you would be busy the rest of the day, so you have nothing to worry about."

Jadeite hummed faintly in response. "'Not sadistic' my ass," he murmured.

Nephrite snorted before catching his lover's chin in his fingers, "No. My ass," he stated matter-of-factly. Another kiss on the blonde's nose and he pulled a nearby blanket up to Jadeite's chin before walking off, leaving a shocked, sexually satisfied, and flustered lover behind.

Jadeite watched his lover walk off in stricken awe. _He's certainly full of himself, _ he thought. _But then, I wouldn't want him any other way._ He smiled and closed his eyes almost instantly falling asleep.

Nephrite smiled to himself. _That really did work. I'm impressed. Jadeite reacted exactly the way he said he would. Man, I'll have to get sexual advice from Zoisite more often. But then, where does little, innocent Zoizoi get his ideas from? He's not sleeping with Kunzite already, was he? No, no there's no way. He's been avoiding Kunzite recently, so how…?_

Oh well. That just gave Nephrite more incentive to hook up Kunzite with Zoisite. Who knows? Maybe he'd be able to sit in on one of their _nights_ together and take notes. Of course, he'd have to get those two together first, and that could prove to be an interesting challenge. He rubbed his hands together. He always was a fan of challenges.


End file.
